


looking for a fic

by joonohon



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonohon/pseuds/joonohon
Summary: looking for a fanfic: modern AU, naruto is a painter (can’t remember what sasuke does). they’re friends with benefits, eventual relationship @ the end. one scene i remember is sasuke visiting the art exhibition naruto has and sakura finds out about their relationship. naruto’s POV.... pls help!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	looking for a fic

PLS HELP!!!!!!!! thanks so much i’ve searched for literal weeks and can’t find anything


End file.
